The Best Thing I Never Had
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Ele se casara com ela! Que prova mais de amor ela queria? Padackles, presente para Amandita TC


**The Best Thing I ****Never Had**

ShiryuForever94

Categoria: [Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet IV, Dia do Amigo (20/07/2011), Padackles, Slash MxM, Songfic: Best Thing I Never Had - Beyoncé

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo.

Classificação:R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Ele se casara com ela! Que prova mais de amor ela queria?

Fic dedicada a(o) amigo(a): Amandita TC

**The Best Thing I ****Never Had**

Quase duas da manhã quando o celular de Jensen tocou. Ele ainda estava acordado no hotel de Vancouver onde morava e franziu o cenho. Jared? Ele estava em Los Angeles! Atendeu num sopro de aflição na voz grossa e forte que o notabilizara como dublador. "Jay? O que foi?"

"Ela tem outro! Ela tem outro..." Jared quase choramingava, ou melhor, ele soluçava.

"Quem? Do que está falando? Jared, onde você está?" A voz embargada de Jared não negava sua dor. Não para quem não o conhecesse direito, mas para Jensen... O loiro sabia até o humor do amigo pelo timbre da voz. Amigo? Bem, agora eram somente amigos... Jensen suspirou ao ver que Jay não respondia. "Foi ela não foi? Foi a sua linda esposa! Eu disse a você! Droga, Jay! Onde você está?"

_**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**_

"No saguão do seu hotel... Você ainda mora aqui?" O pranto veio aos borbotões. Jared não sabia para onde ir. Quando recebera a ligação de um amigo dizendo que Genevieve estava num apartamento de Nova York entretida com o ator protagonista de uma nova série na qual ela queria um papel para dar jeito em sua tímida carreira, Jared soubera. Àquela hora da madrugada? Sua esposa andava arredia, mal humorada, criava caso por tudo.

"Não se mexa." Jensen desligou o telefone e xingou a esposa de Jared. Não era bonito, mas se ela causara aquilo a Jared... Jamais a perdoaria, NUNCA.

Ele se casara com ela! Que prova mais de amor ela queria? Que ele parasse de falar com Jensen? Eram co-protagonistas! Eram amigos. Muito mais que amigos por um tempo. E agora… Jensen suspirou e pegou o elevador.

Jared apenas se encostou numa parede qualquer e ficou de olhos baixos e fechados, esperando. Sabia que "ele" viria. Jensen sempre vinha. Por isso o amava. Sempre amaria. Apenas fizera uma escolha em prol de quem pensara amar e que pensara que correspondia com toda alma. Talvez não fosse para ser...

Primeiro a implicância em morarem na mesma casa em que Jared planejara viver com Sandy. Depois o desejo que Jared mudasse da casa que dividia com Jensen em Vancouver, mesmo o mais alto tendo jurado que havia terminado o romance deles.

_**There was a time**_

_**I thought, that you did everything right**_

_**No lies, no wrong**_

_**Boy I, must've been outta my mind**_

_**So when I think of the time that I almost loved you**_

_**You showed you ass and I saw the real you**_

Fora um rompimento doloroso e muito bem conversado, mas mesmo assim um rompimento e doera nele e em Jensen. Tudo por amor a Genevieve. Jared a amava. Ou pensara amar. E agora…

"Estou aqui. Sempre estarei aqui pra você." Jensen descera com a primeira roupa que achara, uma camiseta cinza qualquer e um moletom preto. Nos pés, apenas um chinelo simples.

"Jen..." Jared se atirou nos braços do loiro.

"Você está seguro agora. Seu lar é comigo, onde quer que estejamos. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Jared se perdeu naquele abraço. Apenas a Jensen ele abraçava com alma e coração. Tudo dera tão errado...

"Ela foi..."

"Não quero saber. Vamos subir." Jensen o conduziu ao elevador com a cara fechada que usava para evitar perguntas ou ser perturbado. Subiram e entraram no apartamento. Jensen trancou a porta atrás de si vendo Padalecki encostar-se a uma parede, sem saber o que fazer. "Vá deitar. Descanse um pouco. Você não estava em Los Angeles?"

"Peguei o primeiro vôo, não sabia aonde ir." Jared respondeu arrancando a jaqueta que usava e ficando de camiseta preta.

"Ainda tem essa camiseta?" Jensen sorriu e se aproximou, tocando na estampa da camiseta.

"Sim, eu gosto dela. Foi uma das primeiras que usamos em conjunto e eu queria algo que me desse segurança."

"Sempre estará seguro comigo, Jay."

"Como nunca me senti com ela?"

_**Thank God you blew it**_

_**Thank God I dodged the bullet**_

_**I'm so over you**_

_**So baby good lookin' out**_

Cruzaram os olhares. Jared entreabriu os lábios num leve arfar. Jensen sorriu e se aproximou tirando fios castanhos do rosto do outro. A boca carnuda depositou um beijo carinhoso na face do melhor amigo. "Sempre vou amar nossas memórias."

O celular de Padalecki tocou. Jensen se afastou e foi trocar de roupa e, embora parecesse distraído, prestava atenção à conversa.

"Não, mãe, está tudo bem. Eu só precisei vir a Vancouver. Sim, mãe, eu sei, desculpe pelo jeito como liguei do aeroporto. Onde eu estou?" Jared sentiu o rosto esquentar como se ele fosse um menininho. "Com Jensen..."

Jensen sorriu para si mesmo. Se havia algo que prezava era o fato de que ele e Jared sempre seriam melhores amigos e não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer. Viu o mais alto desligar e andou para perto do mais novo. "Apavorou sua mãe?"

"Mais ou menos. Mas quando eu disse que estava aqui..." Sorriu sem graça.

"Você não deve assustar seus pais." Jensen falou, sério. E o telefone tocou de novo.

Jared nada disse e apenas atendeu. Era Genevieve. Seu rosto ficou transtornado e ele estremeceu. "Não quero falar com você. Eu sei o que deveria saber, Genevieve."

Jensen ficou ainda mais sério ouvindo a conversa e vendo Jared ofegar nervoso. Mais uns minutos e os dois pareciam discutir cada vez mais acaloradamente.

"Já é o bastante." Jensen pegou o telefone da mão de Padalecki. "Ele está comigo em Vancouver. Se quiser, venha atrás dele, só que dessa vez eu não vou entregá-lo de bandeja. Faça o que quiser, mas se já me achava uma ameaça antes, pense que agora eu não vou colaborar. Passe bem." Desligou o telefone com o olhar vítreo de fúria. "Decida."

"Jen..."

"Ouviu o que eu disse a ela, não vou mais ficar quieto em nome de não sei o que." Jensen arfava. Era uma brecha, mas talvez fosse o bastante.

"Eu me casei com ela, Jensen, por amor."

"Ainda a ama?"

Um silêncio estranho entre eles, a quebra do contato visual, Jared passando as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso, uma dor pequena no coração de ambos.

"Não. Eu não pensei que fosse ser assim." Jared estava confuso e ao mesmo tempo não havia confusão alguma. "A gente pode simplesmente deixar de amar?"

_**I wanted you bad**_

_**I'm so through with it**_

_**Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had**_

_**You turned out to be the best thing I never had**_

_**And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had**_

_**I bet it sucks to be you right now**_

Jensen fitou-o por momentos e inspirou ar, pesadamente. "Depende."

"Do que, Jensen? Estou me sentindo traído e mesmo assim, parece que não dói tanto, apenas me dói mais o orgulho, ter feito errado, ter..." Engoliu em seco.

"Ter o que?" Jensen deu mais um passo adiante.

Jared não conseguia falar. Parecia que não havia se passado tempo algum. Que ele jamais deixara de estar ali. Os olhos verdes de Jensen. O jeito dominador dele…

Jensen suspirou e puxou-o para si, pegando-o pela cintura e colando os corpos. "Ter me deixado?"

"Smackles..." Jared sentiu suas forças ruírem. Sentiu-se mole e quente no abraço do mais velho.

"Faz tempo que não me chama assim, Sasquatch..."

"Faz tempo para muita coisa."

"Vai dizer sim se eu pedir?" Jensen falava baixo, roucamente, a mão forte subindo e descendo nas costas do mais novo, os corpos muito colados, os olhares travados um no do outro.

"Ainda sou casado." Jared respondeu.

"Ainda te amo." Foi a resposta de Jensen.

Daquele minuto em diante, Jared parou de pensar. Lágrimas corriam no seu rosto quando encontrou sua paz na boca de Jensen. Beijou-o com amor puro buscando caminho pelo coração machucado. Não podia resistir, nem queria. Amava Jensen de uma maneira inexplicável. Não conseguia nem queria esquecer.

Jared parou de chorar…

_**So sad, you're hurt**_

_**Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?**_

_**You don't deserve my tears**_

_**I guess that's why they ain't there**_

_**When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you**_

_**You showed you ass and I saw the real you**_

_**É tão triste, você está mal**_

_**Buá, você esperava que eu fosse me importar**_

_**Você não merece as minhas lágrimas**_

_**Acho que é por isso que elas não estão aqui**_

_**Quando eu penso na época em que eu quase te amei**_

_**Você mostrou que é uma idiota e eu vi quem você era de verdade**_

"Eu te amo tanto." Jared murmurou enquanto Jensen o deitava na cama e lhe tirava as roupas sem perguntar nada mais.

"Diga que vai ficar." Jensen não demorou a reconhecer cada traço daquele corpo, beijar cada músculo e escorregar a língua até o membro rijo, sugando-o apaixonadamente. Queria Jared. Queria sua vida de volta.

"Me ama, Jensen. Porque agora eu sei que ela foi tudo que eu não precisava."

Jensen não respondeu com palavras. Apenas gemia junto com Jared enquanto se tornavam um, como nunca deixaria de ser. Nunca...


End file.
